Mudanza
by Zeydeis
Summary: Por fin llego el día, en el que nos vamos a nuestra casa, los dos juntos. Advertencia : Contiene Yaoi. [SasukeXNaruto]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto TT_TT.

**Aquí traigo un One-shot que se me ha ocurrido de golpe: P espero que os guste (si no me podréis tirar tomates .) Bueno es dejo leer tranquilos ^.^ Nos leemos abajo!**

Mire la hora y eran las 05:45 de la mañana, aún quedaba bastante tiempo hasta las 10, pero tenía muchísimas ganas que ya fueran, noté como alguien se subió a mi cama, abrí los ojos y vi como un bicho peludo se acurrucaba ronroneando, sonreí y me dispuse a intentar dormir ya que mis nervios no se calmaban y me estaba despertando cada minuto que pasaba, a este paso no seré de gran ayuda.

_Ringgg ringgggg. _Pegue un salto de la cama, mientras apagaba el despertador y escuche un golpe, mire el suelo y vi a mi gato mirándome con odio por haberlo estampado en el suelo, lo cogí ganándome unos arañazos, y le pedí perdón, aunque no sé porque lo hago… ERA MI CAMA EL TIENE LA SUYA! Que me gaste bastante dinero… pero claro seguro que él piensa que en la tienda de Ero-sennin no hago nada y me dan el dinero por mi cara bonita, pues se la suda y duerme en la mía… seguro que pretende que duerma en esa yo maldito gato, porque tenga flores, sea rosa y desprenda olor a vainilla no significa que no sea apta para dormir.

Mire a mi gato que aún lo tenía en brazos; cosa rara ya que normalmente me raña y se larga a por el bol para que le ponga de comer, sonreí y lo tire en su cuna para que aprendiera que eres era SU SITIO. Nada más caer el gato a la cuna, se erizo y comenzó a arañarlo hasta no dejar rastro ni siquiera de los hilos o el relleno de aquel objeto, me caí de rodillas sin creérmelo, mis 30 Rios se habían ido vete a saber dónde.

Maldito K-U-R-A-M-A! – Kurama comenzó a correr dirección a alguna ventana o puerta de escape pero para suerte la mía, esa noche hacia fresco así que cerré TODO. – VEN AQUÍ MALDITO GATO PELUDO!

Comenzó la persecución, hasta que no sé como pero se coló por algún lado y no lo encontraba, mire apenado a mis antaño 30 Rios malgastados, y me dirigí a buscar algún ramen para digerir y saciar la hambruna que se me hacía nada más pensar en el ramen.

3…2….1… CLICK! – saque mi delicioso RAMEN del microondas lo tape bien para que no se fuera el calor y vi que eran las 10:30, así que a las 10:33 me lo podría comer.

Abrí mi ramen y cuando le iba a dar mi primer bocado, sonó el timbre suspire y con el ramen la mis manos y comiéndomelo, ya que NADIE ME LO VA A PRIBAR, abrí la puerta encontrándome con cierta persona un tanto cabreada.

Naruto, no se vale decirme las escusas de Kakashi, así que ya me estás diciendo porque no estas desde hace rato en mi casa. – Sin que se diera cuenta mire el reloj que tenía cerca de la puerta y vi cómo eran las 10:35, quería morirme, como no me di cuenta antes? Había quedado con él a las 10 en su casa para ayudarlo, tenía que buscar una excusa pero YA.

Bueno veras…- le mire a esos ojos intentando de buscar hay la respuesta pero solo me quede embobado mirándolos hasta que los cerro y se tocó la sien con los dedos. – Kurama no ha dejado de molestarme y arañarme, o ¿es que estas ciego y no ves los arañazos que me ha hecho?

Claro, claro Naruto… esos arañazos son tus marcas de nacimiento. –me sonroje y pase mis manos por mis mejillas y me di cuenta que el muy desgraciado de Kurama no me había arañado tanto como otras veces y ahora esa escusa, aunque fuera verdad, no se serbia. – ahora dime la verdad, te has quedado dormido pensando en tu fantástico ramen. ¿Cierto?

S-sí, ósea no! Sí que es verdad que he soñado con que me comía un fantástico bol de ramen que nunca acababa pero, no me he dormido por eso, es que… - lo mire con ojos de corderito para que me perdonara; ojala surtiera efecto como siempre. – No he dormido bien.

N-Naruto – Bien esta sonrojado, ha surgido efecto – no hace falta que pongas esa cara… anda ve a vestirte y de paso comenzamos con tu casa, ya que tenemos que hacer las dos y da igual por la que empecemos…

Vale Sasuke! Pero no hace falta que te sonrojes y gires la cabeza hehe – me encanta verlo de esa forma tan inocente y vulnerable. Gire sobre mis talones me dirigí hacia la cocina para acabarme mi preciado RAMEN y luego me fui a vestir, echando antes un vistazo por el comedor y verle a él como estaba empaquetando cosas que salían en la lista que hice de las cosas que me quería llevar. Entre en mi habitación y me encontré a Kurama en MI CAMA DURMIENDO, no me lo podía creer, estaba hay boca arriba en el medio de la cama como si él fuera el rey, me acerque silencioso como los ninjas y lo cogí de su partes nobles, salto pero al notar que le tenía agarrado de ahí no se movió mucho y me miraba con cara de pena, ja si piensa que los ojitos de cordera van a funcionar, ya puede ir llamando a un monasterio que me vuelvo heterosexual y me hago cura.

Sal de mi cama, ponte tu collar, si el cascabel aunque lo odies también te lo pones, así se dónde estás, ves con Sasuke y espera hay ¡QUIETO! – Asintió con la cabeza, le libere y le seguí con la mirada y contemple como hacia lo que le mande, todavía no me podía creer que hiciera todo eso, enserio las clases que me dio Kakashi acerca de la enseñanza de un Gato, han hecho su fruto. Vi cómo se sentó delante de la puerta para que le abriera pero se abrió sola y se asomó Sasuke por ella.

O-Oye Naruto… me puedes explicar por qué… ¿tienes esto? – Me enseño unas fotos y al notar que estaba rojo, me puse mucho más rojo ya que no esperaba que el las viera.

S-Sasuke! SÓN PRIVADAS!, bueno… eran… - agache la cabeza ya que me era embarazoso verme en esa situación, note como me acarició la mejilla y con su mano me levanto la cabeza para darme un cálido beso.

Naruto, no tienes por qué ponerte así, lo siento de veras, sé que era privado pero creo que ya las vas a poder tirar, no creo que te hagan falta en nuestra nueva casa, ¿no crees? – me dio otro cálido beso mientras se me escapaba una sonrisilla, nos separamos para coger aire, le mire a los ojos y le sonreí.

Es que… ¿Acaso tú también tienes? – Vi cómo se sonrojo más que el símbolo de los Uchihas tenía grabado en su camiseta, y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a besarme como un loco, intente de sacármelo de encima para que me diera una respuesta.

Claro que tengo, y de mejores, enserio eres un paquete haciendo fotos creo que te voy a tener que dar una clase ahora mismo. – Me sonroje a mas no poder y comenzó a devorarme a besos.

Al cabo de un buen rato, o mejor dicho de unas cuantas horas nos fuimos a la ducha, ya que aquellas clases de fotografía se habían torcido un poco… bastante. Nos pusimos en la bañera y cuando pensaba que podría relajar aquel dolor que me venía de ahí abajo gracias al bestia de novio que tenía, vi cómo me cogió en brazos y si… otro asalto comenzó... creo que le mandare luego a comprar pomada, si no quiere tenerme que cargar toda la semana.

Después de que me pusiera la pomada, yo solo ya que el maldito seguro que quiere otra ronda… claro que no se lo negaría, pero no creo que le siente bien a mi trasero, me vestí y le acabe de ayudar con las cuatro cosas que faltaban para empaquetar.

Bueno, voy a llamar al camión de la mudanza para que se lleve lo tuyo ya, mientras acaba tú de empaquetar. – asentí con la cabeza y continúe empaquetando. – Cariño dicen que vienen a las 18 que no pueden venir antes, ¿porque te sonrojas?

P-porque, nunca me habías llamado así – no me lo podía creer me había dicho cariño, normalmente me dice por mi nombre, pero nunca de esa forma.

Bueno, eres mi pareja no creo que sea malo… - miro hacia otro lado sonrojándose pero antes de que se lo esperara le salte a sus brazos y me colgué como un mono.

No, no es malo, solo que no me lo esperaba, no quiero que dejes de decírmelo, todo lo contrario quiero que me llames así o de alguna otra forma cariñosa, que no sea gatito por favor, eso sí que sería vergonzoso… - sonreí de la forma más alegre que tenía y me dio otro cálido beso en la frente.

Bueno C-A-R-I-Ñ-O, te parece que veamos una película mientras esperamos al camión y luego vienes a mi casa a… bueno… - me sonreía pícaramente, pero no creo que mi parte este de acuerdo a lo que él pensaba.

¿Dormir? Claro estoy bastante agotado de empaquetar.-

Oh claro… dormir… claro, no me refería a otra cosa, tranquilo, dormir, dormir… dios creo que me iré a un hostal a dormir… - agacho la cabeza por depresión, no me lo podía creer…

Bueno… otra ronda pagada por mí no, pero si la pagases tu… - sonreí pícaramente, sé que le era vergonzoso tener que pagar el pero… a veces hay que sacrificar a la reina para ganar.

Hehe… será como vos diga mi caballero, pero con una condición – oh no… estoy muerto seguro, sus condiciones son de lo peor. – que le des a Kurama a alguien, no quiero que me arañe mi cama ni nada por el estilo, así que esta noche tiene que dormir en otra casa.

ME NIEGO! Kurama viene conmigo! – Salí corriendo hacia la habitación, la abrí de un golpe y vi como Kurama pego un bote de mi cama y se me quedo mirando, lo cogí en brazos y salí huyendo de Sasuke… bueno ya que él me puso un mote yo le tendré que poner uno así que…

Atrápame amor y seré tuyo! – escuche un golpe, pare en seco y vi a mi amor tirado en el suelo boca arriba y como le sangraba la nariz, me acerque para ver si estaba bien. – En serio eres un guarro, no podrías… no se… ¿ser menos Jiraya? – me cogió del brazo y me tiro encima suyo y me susurro en el oído _ATRAPADO._

**Aclaraciones: **

Ryo's: son las monedas de la serie de Naruto, el valor de ellas las he puesto como si fueran Euros.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado este One-shot, sé que no se me dan bien pero bueno algo es algo: 3 así que espero sus criticas buenas, malas, y si vuestras ganas de estrangularme y hacer que deje de escribir también son medio bienvenidas: 3 (oh que se me olvida, los tomates también hehe).**

**Zeydeis**


End file.
